Bakuha Hakoda
Tetsurō Hakoda (哲朗箱田, Japanese for "Rejected Connection, Iron Law"), known by most as Bakuha Hakoda (バクー箱田, Japanese for "Rejected Connection, Destruction") is a Jonin-level shinobi hailing from Yugakure. He is a survivor of the Northern Hakoda clan, but left for Yugakure for it's peaceful ways. Due to his heritage, he has the powerful Renkinjutsu, a Kekkei Genkai that rivals the Onmyōdō and Wuji. He later left Yugakure for Akatsuki, but for purposes that he has stated we will never reveal to the world. He is known by the moniker The Golden Baku, due to his unique chakra signature. Appearance Bakuha is a tall, slim man with long black hair, dark brown eyes and an attractive demeanor. His hair is a sloppy mop of white which is dyed blue at his forehead, though its normal colour is black. His clothing consists of a new version of the Akatsuki's cloaks. The upper part of the long robe is black, with a red line going up the top. The lower half is connected by snap-buttons, covered in red, with inverted black and white clouds. White shawl extensions drop down the waist and knees, drooping to his ankles. Bakuha wears dark pants and basic shinobi style sandals, which have red overlay near the toes, that reach up to his calves. He typically keeps his arms in his sleeves while not carrying anything. He also bears a tattoo that is shaped like a seal, giving away his Kekkei Genkai. The tattoo is exceptionally large, traveling down his arm and to the middle of his chest, showing his mastery of his bloodline technique. Unlike other Hakudo, his tattoo appears on his left shoulder, which is normally located on the right shoulder. He is typically seen with a large blue blade that has a large spike located around the top strapped to his back. A Kirigakure headband is attached to this strap, and he uses it to confuse military officials. He also has a pair of special knives hidden in his cloak, which are only used when he is fighting an experienced shinobi. Personality Bakuha's personality as a child was a reflection of Naruto's own when he was fourteen; he could be described as hyperactive and childish. He was exuberant and loved to have fun. When he was not training, he was often found playing pranks and creating new techniques. His favourite thing to do was train, something he carried on to his adult life. Most of the time, if someone needed him, they would just have to go to the nearest training ground to find him. As an adult, his personailty is almost the exact opposite. Instead of being hyperactive and childish, he is calm and collective, like most members of Akatsuki. He no longer plays pranks, but still enjoys creating new jutsu. He has ADD, making it hard to stay still. Though he becomes harsh, he is still loyal to his teammates, whoever they may be. He still has some love for his village, stating he'd "...leave Akatsuki if they even tried to look in its direction." Although he has become an antagonist, he still has a deep love for family and friends. He has an ongoing infatuation with a fellow Akatsuki member, Odayakana Nami, who seems to return his feelings, although not as much. He seems to feel very protective of Odayakana, going to great lengths to protect her or her reputation. He has once threatened to kill a fellow Akatsuki member with his bare hands because they insulted Odayakana. They appear to have a secret relationship with each other because if they were to be found out, it could affect the entire Akatsuki. History Bakuha was born to an unnamed couple in Yugakure. While living there, he began to attend the Ninja Academy at age five. Although he got excellent scores in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he failed miserably in Taijutsu. After his third try at graduating, he finally passed, having trained in Taijutsu endlessly. After passing, he was placed into a four-cell team, three Genin and one Jōnin squad leader. On his first mission, his team was sent to Amegakure, intending to discuss a treaty between Yugakure and Amegakure. While there, he encountered a rogue ninja. They fought, with Bakuha ultimately winning, but at the cost of the rogues life. It was then when he learned of his clan and his Kekkei Genkai, Renkinjutsu. After returning, he participated in the semi-annual Chūnin Exams that were being held in Kumogakure. He passed the first test by placing a Genjutsu on the rest of the shinobi in the room, taking answers from them. He then passed the second after taking a scroll while in the Canyon of Despair, the place where the second exam was being held. When all the other teams finished, he was sent to his inn, practicing for the final part. Before he could start training, he studied about his clan's Bloodline Limit. During the two weeks hiatus, he learned to control his Kekkei Genkai to an extent. He passed the final exam with flying colours, beating his opponents effortlessly using the techniques he learned while training. Returning to Yugakure, he was promoted to Chūnin, like his teammates. Eventually, he was promoted to Jōnin, although how is unknown. Sometime after becoming a Jōnin, he was sent on a mission to Kirigakure to find a rogue ninja. After killing the rogue, he encountered a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They had a brief battle, with Bakuha killing the Swordsman. He then took the Swordsman's sword, and retreated to Yugakure before the Kirigakure ANBU could capture him. The Yugakure Council members covered this up, not wanting their best shinobi from being executed. Sometime later, he was attacked by Akatsuki members Odayakana Nami and Ryu Uchiha. After a brief fight, he was he was defeated then dragged to Sangōkai. After arriving, he was then partnered up with Akatsuki member Asura. As of now, he is awaiting his orders from Koi Shūrai. Synopsis The Grand Shinobi Tournament Abilities Renkinjutsu :Main Article: Renkinjutsu Most of Bakuha's abilities stem from his Kekkei Genkai. Using Renkinjutsu, he can manipulate chakra and other materials in any form. When he first learned of it, he had no control of it, accidentally killing a rogue shinobi. After training to control it, he could control it to some extent. However, after years of practice and hard work, he began to master it, but not as much as he had hoped. With his ability to manipulate material and chakra, he had to give up something of equal value, this being his Chakra Natures. He can no longer use Water Release or Yin yang chakra. When using Renkinjutsu, he must first use a special seal that is identical to the tattoo on his left shoulder. After that, he may use Renkinjutsu freely, accessing many things that cannot be done with out Renkinjutsu. He continues to train with it, hoping to be the most masterful user of Renkinjutsu. It should be noted that due to his Kekkei Genkai, his chakra signature is that of a golden baku. Elemental Mastery Although he is quite masterful in his Bloodline Limit, he likes to use his Water Release as well, being exceptional in this category. Using his Water Release knowledge, he can create a giant dragon of water with very few hand seals (It usually takes forty-two seals). He can also evade injury or move very freely by becoming water. Using Renkinjutsu, he can use the water in other forms, making his Water Release very advance. After gaining percise control of his Kekkei Genkai, he lost his ability to use Water Release, making it useless. Summoning Techniques When Bakuha turned eleven, he wanted to learn how to use the Summoning Technique, so he used the jutsu, transporting him Underground in Iwagakure. He soon realized that he was Iwagakure, due to the rocky terrain above ground. He asked where he was, but was ignored. He decided to get some rest. He woke in what he thought was the morning. He then learned he was in the home of the Earthbound Spirits, a personal summoning of the Hakoda clan. He asked if he was there to learn to summon, to which he was. After spending a few days there, he returned home, having knowledge of Summoning and Reverse Summoning techniques. Perception Since a young age, Bakuha has never been good at hand-to-hand combat. Trying to compensate for this, Bakuha trained his eyes to be more aware of his surroundings. This has given him an edge in almost all of his other categories of combat, especially Kenjutsu. Using his perception, he can easily calculate or make more precise hits with almost every technique. Although this is very useful, it can be a burden. He has been known to focus too much on certain things, causing him to space out, giving an opponent time to counter attack or even escape. Kenjutsu Having owned his distinct sword ever since he stole it from a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he has become incredibly proficient in Kenjutsu. Using his perceptive abilities, Bakuha can make precise slashes or strikes at the opponent, usually executing them perfectly. He has learned to rely mostly on his swordsmanship abilities more than his Kekkei Genkai, due to his Kekkei Genkai's inaccuracy. He also has a pair of large knives that can manipulate chakra. They manipulate chakra by having the chakra flow into the knives. Bakuha will usually cause his own chakra to flow into them. When this happens, a golden chakra with following it (Much like the White Light Chakra Sabre of the Hatake clan). He can also absorb chakra from an incoming attack, sending the chakra into one knife, and sending it out another. Although they are powerful, he does not use them unless in an emergency. Relationships Asura - Coming Soon... Inari Shijo - Bakuha first met Inari when he was fifteen, adopting her from the Konoha Orphanage. Although they are brother and sister, they have more of a father-daughter relationship. Another thing is that, though Bakuha is completely oblivious to the fact, Inari has deep romantic feelings towards him, becoming incredibly jealous when he looks at other girls, none the less talk to them. Odayakana Nami - The relationship started off as a simple recruitment mission, Nami and Ryu sent to take him down, and retrieve him. The two quickly made it off, and found a liking to eachother, calling eachother each their own nick-name. In secret, Bakuha and Nami have been in a intimate relationship, due to Nami's nervousness, they have chosen to hide it from the rest of the Akatsuki members. Stats Quotes *''... Ryu Uchiha, what do you see? People have stated my chakra is that of a golden baku. Is it? Or is the Sharingan not what it's cracked up to be?'' (Bakuha to Ryu Uchiha about his unique chakra signature) *''For you... I'd kill the most powerful of ninja. I'd make toys of the nobles of the world. I'd even try and cure your sister...'' (Bakuha confessing his love for Nami) Trivia *Bakuha's theme, as picked by his creator, is Halfway Gone by Lifehouse. *If Bakuha had a Databook entry, it would appear as follows: :*Bakuha's hobby is Alchemy, a throwback on his Kekkei Genkai, the Renkinjutsu. :*Bakuha wishes to fight Odayakana Nami, his crush, one-on-one (They previously fought while Ryu Uchiha and her recruited him). :*Bakuha's hero is the Second Hokage, due to his mastery of Space-Time Ninjutsu and Water Release. :*Bakuha's favourite food is an American hamburger, while his least favourite is pickles. :*Bakuha has completed 73 official missions: 3 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 30 B-rank, 22 A-rank, 3 S-rank. :*Bakuha's favourite words are Love (愛, Ai) and Family (一族, Ichizoku). Category:Koukishi Category:Characters